1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle components, and more particularly, to a bicycle component with reinforced structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve a lighter weight of a bicycle, most of bicycle-related industries have already used carbon fiber composites to manufacture bicycle components, such as frames, front forks, handlebars, vertical pipes, seat tubes, cranks, and rims, so as to satisfy the demands of consumers.
The force bearing area of each bicycle component mostly locates on a turning or bending section, resulting in stress concentration, thereby causing structure damages and further affecting normal usage. Therefore, to overcome such problems, bicycle-related industries increase the thickness of the force bearing area to improve the structural strength thereof, and also increase the cross-sectional square measure of such area, whereby the stiffness and shock absorbing capability of the force bearing area are enhanced.
However, the aforementioned method leads to excessive usage of materials, raising the material and manufacturing cost. Moreover, thickness increasing of the force bearing area results in whole component weight gaining, while the moment of inertia is also increased. As a result, when riding the bicycle, riders may face difficulty of operation which is disadvantageous during bicycle controlling.